Emotions in Entanglement
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: A brief romantic moment between Abbie and Ichabod causes friction in their friendship. Will Katrina find out about it? Or Jenny? And what is the meaning of a mysterious, yet faded, symbol?
1. Chapter 1

**Regrets**

"Perhaps we shouldn't have danced." Ichabod said quietly.

It is New Year's Eve— or is it morning already?—and they had partied together with the entire, except for those who had to guard it, police station. At first, it had just been dancing, but that had turned into slow dancing. Very slow…

It had been so good to be in a man's arms again. It had reminded Abbie of being with someone, anyone. She had realized with a jolt that she had been lonely, although she'd always fervently fought that notion.

They were standing, hidden in a corner, together. He'd placed his hand on her upper arm, stroked it, but it seemed he was so lost in thought that he hadn't been fully aware of the gesture.

"It seems to have unleashed all manner of…"

"feelings?" Abbie whispered.

"longings.." he affirmed.

Suddenly, he did take notice and quickly removed his hand. Abbie stretched hers simultaneously out to him. He took it without question.

"Let's go somewhere quiet, so we may.. talk," she said.

He followed her into the night.

"It is lovely here," he began. They'd walked to a nearby park in silence. It was so cold that they moved a little closer. He stood opposite her, as if they were still dancing.

"Yes," she replied. A involuntary shiver betrayed precisely how cold she was, yet she did not feel the cold at all.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you cold, Miss Mills?"

"Abbie, please," she answered. "We've know each other for quite a while…"

He hesitated. "Abigail, it is then," he compromised. She smiled.

His hand reached to her hair and he softly caressed it. Before both of them fully realized, their heads reached out to each other too. And their lips met.

It was much softer than she'd imagined. Soft, but strong. The kiss seemed endless, but unexpectedly he pulled away.

A sad look crossed his face and met her eyes. It was guilt. "Katrina," he whispered.

She tried to caress his face with her hand, saying: "It is all right. It was just a kiss…"

He swallowed hard and shook his head. It wasn't merely a kiss. This wasn't who he was supposed to be, nor who he wanted to be. "I'm sorry," he stated and left determinedly.

Abbie stood there alone. The cold catching up with her… However, the coldness inside was stronger than any winter could hope to provide.

* * *

Abbie had been working for two days already but Ichabod hadn't shown yet. Captain Irving had already inquired after him the day before, but as Abbie walked into the station this morning, she noted he'd actually been waiting for her arrival.

"Let's talk in my office, shall we?" A demand, posing as a question.

"I don't know what has happened between you two.." he began, as soon as she had closed the door behind her. She tried to interrupt but he wouldn't let her.

"Nor do I particularly want to know or even care. What I do care about is your investigation… The investigation of the both of you!"

"I don't know why he hasn't come in." She said, pretending to look honest.

"I don't believe you," he stated bluntly. "You seemed quite… Well, since you're making me say it… enchanted with each other on New Year's Eve.. Perhaps something happened? I take it, it has…"

"I.. I don't know what to say… we had a… misunderstanding…" she stammered.

"And he left? Was he angry, upset? And you haven't spoken to, or seen him since.." Irving inquired.

No, she hadn't. She'd been afraid to. Too worried about what he might say.

"I figured he would come in, though…"

"But he hasn't and, now, we don't even know if something happened to him or if he's just put out…"

"That's right," she said.

"Fine, you're coming with me… Let's check it out, shall we?"

"You're coming…?" Abbie was a little shocked.

"Yes, in case one of you needs to be restrained…" He laughed at his own joke and Abbie wasn't sure if she should be relieved or annoyed at this turn of events.

* * *

"Crane… Crane!" Abbie banged on his motel door, but no-one replied. "Come on, are you in there? Are you okay?" she shouted.

"Let me," the Captain said. He banged a lot harder than she did. "Open the door, Crane! This instant!" When nothing happened, he shouted: "That is an order!"

A soft click and there he was. He looked disheveled, like one would after a great battle.

"May we come in?" Irving said, already stepping inside.

"If you please," he gestured at two rackety chairs. Abbie snuck in behind the Captain.

"You might have called in sick.." the Captain began. "We were wondering where you were… Although you are not officially linked with the station in any formal capacity, it would only be considered polite to let me know of your whereabouts…"

"I apologize," he stated. "I didn't feel well."

"I understand. A touch of the flue, perhaps?" Irving said with one eyebrow raised, throwing him a life line.

"Yes, I think so. It has been quite cold lately…" He was pacing around the room, his hands folded behind his back.

Irving agreed. "So it has. Will you report for duty in the morning? Are you well enough for that?"

"Yes, sir. I will."

"Good." The Captain stood up and clasped his hands together with a clap. "That's settled then. 'Till tomorrow."

He walked out, leaving Abbie the choice to come or stay behind. She hesitated.

"Crane.."

He didn't reply.

"We'll be all right, won't we?" she continued.

He finally looked her in the eye. "I do hope so, Lieutenant Mills."

Lieutenant? Now, she was a Lieutenant again?! Very well, if it pleased him…. She was a little disappointed though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hesitations**

He had come in, like he promised. It was a bit awkward… Their easy banter seemed to have vanished. However, soon they were so buried in books that they temporarily forgot.

"Crane, look at this!" she invited him over. "This sign keeps returning… What do you think it means?"

He stood behind her, peering over her shoulder. His hand reached for the book, following the lines of the symbol.

"It looks like an…. Perhaps… I wonder…" He took a moment to recollect his thoughts. "I have seen it before, but have trouble remembering…"

The symbol looked like a faded candle… or was it a sword… It was vaguely drawn, more of a silhouette than a clear picture. He traced the symbol again with his long fingers, accidently brushing her shoulder.

Ichabod startled back. "I'm sorry, " he said. "I didn't mean…"

Quickly he returned to his own desk. "I can't remember at the moment, but I think it could be of importance. You might hold on to that particular book."

"I will," she replied, wondering if she should address his behavior, but he seemed already engulfed in his own reading again. Abbie sighed. Hopefully this awkwardness would soon pass.

* * *

"What's with you and Crane?" Jenny asked. "He seems even more formal than before…"

She had entered the archives room a few minutes ago, slinging her jacket over one of the empty chairs and dropping her backpack beside it, watching the two of them work. Now, she wondered at his stiff behavior. Ichabod had just left for the night. He still looked a bit under the weather.

"Don't even ask," Abbie mumbled. "Unless you want to tell me what's between you and the Captain?"

Jenny blushed. "None of your business…." she said.

"Same here. Nothing to see." Abbie stated firmly. However much she'd like to talk to someone; Jenny wasn't who she had in mind.

"Did you find the meaning of that symbol yet?" Jenny asked. Cases were less dangerous ground, although she still felt the sting of Abbie's betrayal occasionally. Sometimes the cases reminded her of it.

"No, it's so vague.. Here, why don't you have another look? Ring any bells?"

Jenny took out a magnifying glass she'd discovered in an antiques shop earlier that week. As she held it over the symbol, it began to glow…

"Abbie, come quick.. Look!" she gasped. The vague outline suddenly became clear…

It wasn't a candle at all. It was a sword. Glowing… made of gold?

"Come, perhaps we can still catch up with Crane… Maybe he knows more…" Jenny quickly put on her jacket and picked up her backpack. "Come on, hurry up..!"

"Maybe we should do some research first.." Abbie said. "He's not been feeling well…"

"So what?!" Jenny snorted. "This could be important, right? Vital even…"

Abbie sighed. "Okay, you're right. Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichabod had not returned to the motel room he called his home. "Hardly a home," he scoffed, mumbling under his breath. He'd found himself, sitting on a bench in the small park. He was often drawn back here, as that particular evening played over and over in his memory.

He hadn't slept very well, since then. Abbigail occupied his mind, but so did Katrina. It was a hopeless muddle of hopes and fears. His feelings were so entangled; it was a mess. Like that spaghetti Abbigail had made him try.

In the warm winter sun, though it was still quite chilly, Ichabod slowly drifted off to sleep. In his dream, a figure came to him, carrying a sword… He couldn't see it clearly as it was shining so bright.

Suddenly he was grabbed by a hand from behind. A dark figure stood over him as he lay on the ground, helpless… It was Katrina. Was it still a dream or was it a vision? Was she truly present?

"Katrina," he whispered. He couldn't meet her eyes. "Katrina…"

Should he confess? Could he muster the strength, the courage? He almost did, but then he considered Abbie. His wife was a witch… What if she took it out on her?! The most precious person to him, certainly in this world…

"Ichabod," she said. "You must locate that sword. It will help you slay your enemies. It has power greater than theirs…"

"Where will I find it? How can I?" She looked at him and seemed to gaze through him. Her eyes narrowed… "Do not fall into temptation.." she warned.

She knew… He did not know how, but she did! Did she?

"What temptation…?" he sounded desperate. He longed to conceal his misstep.

"The sword lies buried with great treasure… Only the sword may be taken. The treasure itself must stay intact. It is guarded and may not be harmed or altered… Do not be tempted. Your fate depends on it.. and that of those with you…"

Katrina faded again. He stretched both his hands out to her to hold her close, but she had disappeared once more.

* * *

"Isn't that? Abbie, wait… slow down. Isn't that him, Crane, over there, in the park?" Jenny pointed her finger at a park bench in the distance.

It was! He seemed to have fallen asleep.

"He will only get sicker.." Abbie muttered. "What's he doing out there..?" With a shock, she realized it was the same park where she had taken him. She began to blush so deeply that Jenny noticed.

"We better wake him up," she said, looking at her sister. Looked like there was more to the story, she thought.

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you," Abbie replied as she parked the car.

"Crane, hey Crane!" Jenny shook him unceremoniously.

"Gently… He doesn't need another rude awakening…" her sister chided.

Definitely more to the story… Jenny grinned. "Hey, not sure why you wanted me to do it in the first place.." She stepped away from the bench and let Abbie take over.

Abbie was more gentle. Slowly she nudged him to wake up, whispering his name.

Finally, he did. With a bewildered look in his eyes, he stared at both of them. The Mills' sisters.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked. "We found some new information."

"I.. I spoke to Katrina.."

Abbie held her breath. Oh no…

"She… There was a figure, carrying a sword… It was quite bright and then, then Katrina appeared… In fact, she almost attacked me…"

She knows. If she's attacked him… She knows! Abbie was freaking out a little. She really did not want another witch on her tail.

"I thought she…" he continued hesitantly, "but she told me about the sword instead. It is buried with great treasure that must not be touched. If I would be tempted… I could be harmed, and whoever was with me."

He looked straight at Abigail. Under no circumstance could she be harmed. The witnesses were vital for the battle. Perhaps the message about temptation was two-fold. Maybe Katrina did know, but chose to provide a hidden message rather than confront him outright.

It did suit her manner… Being secretive…


	3. Chapter 3

**Frustrations**

"And she didn't mention anything else?" Jenny asked for the umpteenth time. They had dropped Crane of at his motel room and had decided to order in some food.

"No, she did not. Why does she always have to be so cryptic…?" He balled his fists in frustration.

"It would be easier if she just said, go to … Paris, France… Or Santa Fe, New Mexico…" Jenny agreed.

"Precisely… One sword, in all the world…"

"Surely you know more.. You said you recognized the symbol. Perhaps you saw the sword at one time, or the treasure? Maybe you even used it?" Abbie offered.

He laughed in scorn. "Ha! I might have remembered using, or owning even, a gold sword…"

Abbie raised her shoulders. He was the one with the leads on this one.

"The thing is…" he continued, "a gold sword would be decorative on one's wall, yet as a weapon.. And yet she said that it was extremely powerful."

"So it is a magic sword." Abbie said. That was a no-brainer.

"Of course, there are the Arthurian swords…" Jenny said, "I don't remember if they were made out of gold, though.."

"It has to do something with…" Ichabod was thinking hard. Why couldn't he remember? Why was Abigail's presence so distracting?

"That'll be the food." Abbie went to open the door. The sway of her hips was far too alluring. He gazed at her for a fraction too long thereby gaining the attention of Miss Jenny.

Jenny smiled. This was interesting. It seemed the both of them had finally acknowledged what had been quite obvious to the rest of them. She covered her mouth with her hand so he wouldn't see her grin.

Ichabod sighed. He had truly entered a hornet's nest… How had that happened?

* * *

Slowly.. It had happened slowly.

At first, they had been mere partners. Two lonely souls no-one believed. But at a certain moment Ichabod had realized, though he did not wish to, that his heart jumped at her sight. At her smile. That he missed her if she went out by herself. That he worried about her safety in the evenings, sitting in his motel room staring at the T.V. It did not nearly distract him enough…

Before they had danced, it had been mere thoughts. A secret to be held tightly to his chest. But since that evening, there was no more pretending. They had both known what it meant.. What was happening…

But it couldn't. He was firmly resolved. He was not a philanderer. An adulterer. He had never had any sympathy for them and he was not about to become one himself. Principles were invented for a reason. For times such as this.

* * *

"I'm knackered. I don't think we are going to find anything more today." Abbie was ready to go home. Tomorrow they'd have another crack at it.

"Perhaps a good night's sleep…" Crane agreed. As long as neither you, nor Katrina disturb my peace..

The sisters left and Ichabod went to bathe. The shower was one of best inventions, he'd discovered so far. A warm waterfall on one's own property… Whoever had thought of it was a genius!

The warm water helped him relax, sooth his muscles. It massaged his skin. Perhaps tonight he would sleep peacefully…

But, alas.. he did not. He had only slept a few hours when Katrina visited again.

"Ichabod… Ichabod… I have disturbing news!" were her first words. Why couldn't she make pleasant social calls?

"A band of Hessians is searching for the sword as well. You and your company must make haste!"

Not them again.. Ichabod thought. Their last encounter with hirelings had not been pleasant.

"If you could tell me more.." he begged, "as to the whereabouts of the sword…"

"It is hidden beneath the earth… near the wolf that never sleeps…"

A wolf? What kind of wolf…? A werewolf? Why did her commands never make any sense?

"Is it far?" he tried, but Katrina's image dissolved as he formed the question.

He searched for his boots and called the Lieutenant. The display next to his bed lit 3:50 in red marks. She would not be pleased…

The phone was ringing…

Such a helpful device… Ichabod would have liked to have been acquainted with it at an earlier time. Imagine calling his parents in England! Abbigail had assured him such was indeed possible.

"Yes…?"

"Lieutenant Mills, Katrina appeared to me again… she claimed we should search for.."

"This is Jenny, by the way, but do continue…"

"Miss Jenny, I beg your pardon… As I stated, Katrina indicated that the swords' whereabouts may be located beneath the earth… in a place.."

"So she did give you a location this time?"

"Not exactly, no," he sighed, "she mentioned a wolf that never sleeps…"

"And you woke us up to tell us that? Yet another clue we don't understand…?"

He would not be halted by her tone. "She also said a group of Hessians is after the same sword and we should arrive before them…"

"Oh, I see. Right, Crane… Let me wake Abbie and we'll pick you up as soon as we can.."

"Quite so…"

* * *

They had brainstormed in the car but hadn't been able to figure out who or what the wolf signified. It couldn't be an actual wolf as they moved around and would be hopeless in pinning down a location.

Jenny had seen Abbie's reluctance to visit Crane again and wondered if she should… pry, as Crane might say. Whatever was going on between them should not endanger the mission in any way.

"Abbie.." she began. "Are you still comfortable with cooperating with Crane?"

"Why wouldn't I be…? Besides, we're the witnesses, right? It's not like we have any choice…"

"Would you like to have a choice?"

Abbie huffed. It was a pointless question. She didn't have a choice!

"I see," Jenny said. Perhaps she shouldn't have….

"You don't see anything!" Abbie snapped. "There is nothing to see!"

"No, of course not…." Jenny did not find her very convincing, rather the opposite in fact.

"He's stubborn…" Abbie said as she couldn't help herself. "Stubborn and honorable.. and all the more enticing for it…"

"But there is nothing going on…"Jenny replied sarcastically.

"Hush you, we're here… And don't you dare mention any of this to him!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the reviews and follows!

* * *

**Jealousy**

Jenny managed not to giggle like a school girl at the both of them. Every time their hands almost touch, or their shoulders brush, they are quite startled. It is kind of fun to watch…

They'd just had a long discussion about the wolf and what it may mean, drinking as strong a coffee as they could bear to keep awake, when Ichabod did remember something.

"The Indians…. I mean, what are they called again?"

"Native Americans, " Abbie provided.

"Natives, yes, of course, they should rightfully be called thus. They had a custom of naming streams, mountains, after… It could be the native name of a particular mountain or landmark…"

"The wolf that never sleeps…" Jenny said. "The watchful wolf…"

"Wasn't there a…" Abbie snaps her fingers.

"A story, a tale of some sort…" Jenny suddenly remembered it as well.

"The tale of the ever-watchful wolf…" Abbie said.

"That's it! I thought it was a just a story though…" Jenny began to recite from memory. "A mountain of stone, like a howling wolf…"

"Its eyes ever bright, during the night…" Abbie's voice faltered. She quickly wiped a few tears away.

"Mom told us the story," Jenny explained. "At bed time."

"I see," Ichabod said. "A precious memory.."

"There was a mountain in it," Abbie continued, "shaped like a wolf, with two big holes in its head where the moonlight shone through by night and the sun during the day… hence the wolf that never sleeps…"

"That must be quite a sight…" Ichabod said. "I'm rather looking forward to it!"

They did a quick search on Abbie's laptop and soon found what they were looking for. A small mountain, vaguely resembling a wolf, with two gaping gaps where light could shine through.

"Perhaps the sword is at the end of where the light beam falls…" Jenny said.

"But that would change throughout the night, or the day…" Abbie mentioned.

"Perhaps the story provides an answer?" Ichabod suggested.

"I don't know the full story anymore…" Abbie said.

"Me neither, sorry."

"We should locate a story teller then.. Someone who knows stories by heart."

"I know just what to do," Abbie said. "After breakfast… It is nearly seven.. We'll visit the book store. I'm sure the children's section will have what we need. Otherwise the library definitely will."

* * *

The children's book was still quite popular and it didn't take long to locate it in _Jones': Books For All._

The bookstore keeper, a woman close to her sixties but with an energy that almost made Abbie jealous, was gesturing and talking animatedly with Ichabod. It was almost as if she was flirting with him…

"Better keep him on a leash," Jenny whispered in her ears, biting back a smile. "He seems quite popular with the ladies."

Abbie gave her a soft punch. "She just likes to talk to another well-versed person for a change. Can't be too many of them here in Sleepy Hollow."

"Whatever makes you happy," her sister grinned, quickly disappearing behind a stack of books, before another punch headed her way.

"Ready to go?" Abbie asked Ichabod. The conversation had lasted long enough for her taste.

"Yes, of course. It was lovely to converse with you," he said to the owner. "It's so rare to find others who are familiar with both Cotton Mather' and Franklin's writing."

"If you every need any assistance, I'll be right here," she said.

Out on the sidewalk, Jenny did laugh out loud.

"What is so amusing, Miss Jenny?" Ichabod asked earnestly.

"Just…you, making friends.." she said. "Let's just say it's very different from most."

"My interests may seem a bit… outdated in your eyes," he acknowledged, "although Miss Jones does not seem to be inclined to share your opinion."

"No, she is definitely into you.." Jenny said, nodding knowingly.

"Into?" he replied with a puzzled, and rather shocked, look.

"Digging you then.." Jenny continued to tease.

"Lieutenant Mills, your sister is speaking in riddles… Please do explain?"

"Don't pay her any attention," Abbie said annoyed, striding towards the car, "she just likes to mess with you. It's nothing personal, just her way of making friends.."

"Oh, well, that's all right then. I do consider the both of you friends already, mind…"

"Same here," she said. "Now, let's concentrate on what we've just learned and on what's in here." She patted the book she carried underneath her arm.

Abbie placed the book on the hood of her car and the three of them were huddled over the children's book it as if it contained precious information… and so it did.

They already knew the mountain truly existed, but they hadn't been aware of a number of other things. Such as the hidden traps surrounding the mountain or the belief that the mountain was haunted. A lurking presence seemed to protect the mountain itself from intruders…

It was said that it guarded great treasure…

"Look, there on that drawing… Isn't that the symbol?" Jenny pointed out.

"The sword? Surely not in a mere children's book so many centuries later?" Ichabod wondered.

Abbie peered at it. "It does look remarkably much like it, although I can't tell if it's supposed to be a cave drawing or just an alcove…"

"Presumably the latter," Ichabod stated.

"I thought you were the one who believed in fate. Always saying coincidences don't exist…" Jenny asked.

"Sometimes an alcove is just that," he replied.

* * *

On the road trip towards the mountain, Jenny pried in Ichabod's history. He was more than happy to oblige her with stories of his childhood, his courtship with Katrina, memories of the war.

Abbie gritted her teeth throughout the courtship part yet mindful not to be discovered doing so.

The way he described her smile, her eyes, the fabric of her wedding dress.. It was damned unfair, not to mention quite nasty… She didn't think him capable of such cruelty.

Ichabod had been doing so on purpose. He wanted to remember Katrina as clearly as he could: her scent, her touch…. All in an effort not to think about the woman driving the car. That marvelous woman driving the car… He very much needed to take his mind of her!

Abbie couldn't stand it any longer and decided to ask a impertinent question. "Anything negative to say about her, though? It's not as if she can hear you… Surely nobody is perfect…" It was very nearly a sneer.

"Well," Ichabod began, a little startled. "She did have her eccentricities, but don't we all?"

"Pray, do tell.." Abbie responded.

"Other than not disclosing she was a witch… Katrina…" he surely hoped she couldn't hear him from afar, "was a bit stubborn at times. I would explain something was not possible but she would be determined to show that it was."

"Such as…" Jenny said.

"Such as… climbing over a tree that ripped her skirts to shreds, as I had predicted. Or… asserting her knowledge of my rifle, despite her being a Quaker, and consequently, whilst cleaning it, nearly blowing my head off!"

Jenny roared with laughter and Abbie smiled as well. Seemed like 'saint' Katrina wasn't all that perfect after all..

"I can assure you I was not amused at the time," he huffed.

"So you didn't let her.. touch it anymore?" Jenny asked innocently, whilst Abbie suppressed a grin at her question.

"Of course not! Such a weapon did not belong in her hands… as she might have known."

"She sounds a bit of a handful." Jenny summarized.

"She was… is wonderful." He rephrased. "Everything a man could wish for."

There it was again, the sting in her heart. Rationally Abbie knew that his loyalty to his wife did not mean disloyalty or insult towards her, but it sure felt that way. She sighed deeply.

"Anything the matter, Lieutenant Mills?" Ichabod asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm just tired. I'll be happy when we finally get there…" And I can get out of this stuffy car and think about treasures and traps: obstacles other than your wife.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

**Irritations**

"That must be the entrance…" Ichabod pointed. "It seems to be leading to a tunnel.."

"I think we ought to avoid the path leading towards it though," Abbie said. "The book did mention trapdoors and such: the path itself would be the best spot for them."

"The bushes are quite prickly…" Jenny said replied, "I can almost feel the thorns through my jeans."

"An excellent way to ensure passage on the path… Very clever." Ichabod was singing praises to the genius behind it but that did not solve their problem…

"Well, unless you packed a flying carpet…"Abbie joked, "We are going to have to choose."

"The shrubbery it is then…" Crane didn't mind the terrain or the bushes. According to him, their wilderness was overrated.

"On your head be it!" Abbie told him and it wasn't entirely a joke.

"Look!" Jenny peered in the distance… "They are already there, the Hessians."

And so they were. A group of five sturdy looking men climbed out of the bushes into the opening to the tunnel. The bushes seemed not to have hurt them too much but perhaps they were just stoic.

Or invincible… Abbie shuddered at the thought of a nasty trail of prickly bushes combined with fighting five men for a sword…

"We'll have to make haste." Ichabod ran through the bushes as if it was a field of grass.

"If only I had long legs…" Abbie muttered to herself as Jenny also went quicker through the shrubbery.

And so Abbie was the last to arrive at the entrance of the tunnel, or so she thought. As she entered the cave, there turned out to be as much as four different directions, each tunnel looking nastier than the one before. The Hessians appeared to have taken one of them, or perhaps all four, as they were with five.

"Well, that's out of the question for us," Jenny said. "So we're going to have to leave at least one for another day…"

"If we're even going to have another day…" Abbie mumbled under her breath, peering into one of the tunnels. They were as inviting as funeral homes or prisons. Actually, far worse.

"The book did not mention this.. did it? A serious failure on the author's part.." Ichabod complained.

"Perhaps we should look at an engraved sword in one of the walls," Abbie remembered. "That might tell us which one to take..!"

But no matter how much they meticulously, and Ichabod was meticulous, searched the tunnel walls for a sign, any sign, they could find nothing…

"Split up or stay together?" Jenny posed the uncomfortable question.

"I don't mind accompanying either of you, nor venturing out by myself," Ichabod offered.

"If the Hessians haven't split up, then one against five is suicide," Abbie said.

"Very well, a threesome it is. Now, for the choice of tunnel."

Ichabod rose his eyebrows at the sisters who were stifling their laughs; probably something he said…

"I'd say we take the… what was that in LOTR, the one that smells the best…"

"Less foulest… right?"

Jenny pretended to be Gandalf, including his voice: "The air doesn't smell so foul in here.. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose... If only we had his staff too…" she said wistfully.

"Are you mocking me, miss Jenny?" Ichabod inquired. "Who is this Meriadoc of whom you speak? Should I know him?"

Abbie stifled another laugh. "Remind me to plan a movie marathon for you when… if we get back, in one piece…"

"He might prefer the books. It's his kind of language," Jenny figured.

"Movies and books about the same subject? Isn't that somewhat redundant?" Ichabod wondered.

"It's 'cause people don't read as much anymore," Abbie stated the obvious.

"So I've noticed," Ichabod mumbled. The ignorance and lack of knowledge amongst his peers was simply astounding at times. "Miss Jones was one of few whose eyes didn't glaze over as I addressed her…" he continued.

The comment rubbed Abbie the wrong way. "Miss Jones has had her share of opportunities that many haven't.." she replied shortly.

Ichabod didn't agree entirely. Abbie's comment held true, yet the lack of willingness to educate oneself did not originate in opportunities alone. Countless people, all watching TV instead of reading books…. Or experimenting for themselves rather than watching others do so inside the little, or sometimes big, box… or screen. What was the fun in seeing houses being built… when one could do so oneself?

Abbie's face betrayed her anger. Ichabod wondered if she was upset about something other than him taking a shine to Miss Jones…

"If we're not good enough for you…" she said brusquely, "I would have preferred you saying so before I trampled a field of thorns… or before it trampled me…"

"I've said nothing of you and Miss Jenny!" Ichabod was affronted. How did she make that leap of thought?

"Well, I haven't read Cotton Mather, that's for sure…" she challenged him. "Maybe you should have taken her with you…. Or better still, Katrina!"

With that Abbie ran into one of the tunnels, away from him. As far and fast as she could…

Ichabod stood baffled. Miss Jenny scowled at him. Her accusatory eyes were just as eloquent as her silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Confessions**

"Abbie, wait!" Jenny ran after her, after she sent one last nasty look in Ichabod's direction.

Ichabod opted to stay behind. Her sister would make a far better conversationalist.

As he lingered at the tunnels' entrance, he spotted what looked like a tiny piece of paper sticking out of one of the alcoves. He tugged at it and soon held a document in his hands. Torn at the sides, but still very readable. On it was the drawing of a sword, just like they had seen before. And… a poem?

_A Golden Sword _

_Kept In The Dark,_

_For Ages Hence,_

_Its Keeper French…_

Was this a hoax? Ichabod marveled at the document. It was far too modern to be ancient. The letters were typed! Not a poem, but a message? Was it real?

_Do Not Enter…_

_Do Not Lie…_

_Only Those Who Are Worthy…_

_Into Their Hands It Will Fly…_

Would there be a questioning? By the Sword's Keeper? An interrogation into one's heart?

_The Truth Will Prevail_

_The Truth Will Be Know_

_You May Not Hide_

_You Cannot Hide_

Ichabod's hands began to tremble. This was worse than Sphinxes and riddles. His heart was not true. He could not pretend to be pure and lie to whatever monster lay ahead…

Miss Jenny would have to go… He was resolved to persuade her.

_Those Clean Of Mind And Heart_

_May Beg The Sword's Assistance_

_At Your Peril _

The last line was in red and underlined. It was as if the document spoke to him. A clear warning not to enter the tunnels, not to seek out the sword….

At his peril… The words resonated in his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jenny had caught up with Abbie. She was wiping her tears away, angry at the crack in her shield.

"Perhaps the two of you should talk… Have it out." Jenny nudged her. "I don't think he meant anything by it…."

"He never does…" Abbie hiccupped. "That doesn't mean his behavior is excused…"

"Will you tell me what happened now?" Jenny asked.

"We kissed…" Abbie said simply. "And since then…. It is all so very awkward…"

"He has pulled away…" Jenny figured.

"He is married… Still." Abbie sighed.

"To a witch.." Jenny snorted. A woman who would lie about that… well, she could lie about anything…

"Even so… He's just…. He gets on my nerves…"

"More so than before?" Jenny suppressed a nervous giggle.

"I didn't think it was possible, but yeah, definitely more so than before…" Abbie smiled sadly, yet the spark in her eye had returned.

"Best get back, before we run into the Hessians…" Jenny said.

"I fear they've reached the sword already… at the pace we're going…"

* * *

The two sisters returned safe and sound at the cave. They saw Ichabod staring at a piece of paper.

"What do you think he's got there?" Abbie wondered.

"Another message from Katrina?" Jenny laughed. "Hey Ichy, did she send coordinates this time around?" she shouted.

Ichabod explained the situation, at least, offered his best guess.

"It doesn't look very genuine to me…" Abbie said, after she read it over. "It's not even old…"

"Still, it could have been written, typed… by someone who entered and did not receive the sword… or someone who lied to the keeper…" Ichabod stated in defense.

"Yes… but would they have survived though…? " Jenny questioned. "If there's a lurking presence _and _a Keeper… anyone who lies will probably be severed or maimed or whatever…" She stopped at seeing Abbie's annoyed gesturing to keep quiet.

"I think we should risk it… Or rather…." Abbie fell silent.

"Ah…" Ichabod got her meaning. "I should risk it…. Let me be clear, I will not!"

"It was Katrina who told you to go… not us…" Abbie argued.

"Even so. I will not." He spoke loud and clear, getting agitated.

"We need the sword for the battle, right…?" Abbie ventured to make him see reason.

"I will not enter that cave!" Ichabod asserted once more. Who is the stubborn one now? Abbie thought to herself.

"Didn't Katrina insist that you get this sword?" Jenny asked surprised.

"I will not! I… I cannot." The warning on the document had alarmed him. He did not dare to lie… not to a keeper of such a weapon.

"Why not?" Jenny persisted.

"I cannot disclose," he said, pursing his lips tightly together.

Abbie kicked the tunnel's wall. All this work for nothing! "Why ever not?" she shouted at him. "Don't you always do exactly what she tells you to? Why not this time?"

"Because…. Because…" He hesitated. "You know very well why not.." he finally said, with sagging shoulders.

"No, I don't. Explain."

"The document clearly states: 'those clean of mind and heart' and I fear I cannot, may not.. enter. I would be pretending to be something I'm not." He said quietly, turning his back on them.

"Is this about?" Jenny whispered, suddenly realizing...

"Yes, Miss Jenny. No need to whisper. I cannot pretend to be pure of heart when it is torn between two who are equally precious to me…" With that, he slowly walked out of the cave.

Outside, in the fresh night air, he could breathe again. It was the honorable thing to do. Not claim something he could not claim, not anymore anyhow.

"Great, what do we do now?" Jenny said.

"One of us could go…" Abbie said. "Or none of us… If this document is correct, I cannot believe the Hessians will be able to get their hands on it." What they'd seen of them so far was hardly clean of mind.

"So no-one will claim the sword…" Jenny said.

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing… and we still know where it is…" her sister replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Further Confessions **

The Mills' sisters were still deliberating what the next course of action would be when a dark shape appeared, calling out from afar.

"Ichabod! Ichabod!"

"It's her. She's is calling me. Katrina will not be pleased.. Run!" he said to the sisters. "Go..!"

"Why should we go?" Jenny said as Abbie had already started to run back into one of the tunnels.

"She's a witch, remember.. and she might be pissed off. Or she will be, once he'll explains…"

"Ichabod… Why did you not heed my message? The sword is of the utmost importance…"

"Katrina," he whispered. "I could not."

"Why not, dearest?" she wondered.

"The task demanded me to be honorable and…" he hesitated, "I fear I may no longer claim such for myself…"

"Ichabod, you are quite the honorable man…. As capable and eligible as any other, more than most.." she said, wondering.

"Where, pray, is your companion, the other witness?" she further inquired.

"I've sent her away… As you are a witch and you might harm her." Ichabod mumbled, gazing downwards.

"I have no need to harm her!" Katrina said affronted. But then, her eyes narrowed and she became paler. "Unless you are providing me with a reason to…"

He remained silent, wordlessly confirming her suspicions.

"She has found your affection then…" Katrina softly said.

He nodded. "I am sorry. I didn't intend for it to happen…"

"Is she with child?" Katrina asked.

"No, no.. It was one…"

"Night?"

"Kiss."

"Your shame betrays you," she said angrily. "A mere kiss would not have startled you so… I know you have strayed further…"

"In my heart, yes." He acknowledged.

"I should harm you instead!" She hissed the words at him.

"Please do…" Anything to keep Abbie safe, he thought.

"I cannot as you are a witness, and so is she, and you have a task beyond my lust for revenge… However, do not expect any further assistance from me.."

She dissolved in front of his eyes as he called out her name in desperation, imploring her to stay.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Jenny said.

"What?! Has she traced us?" Abbie asked.

They had ran blindly and fast and were now inside the darkness of the mountain.

"No… Shouting… Like someone is in pain…"

The sisters looked at each other. "The Hessians.." Abbie whispered.

"Do you think they found the sword..?"

"Or the monster…? Sounds like they haven't been allowed entry…"

Only a few meters away, yet hidden behind the walls of the tunnel, the Hessians had found the chamber of treasure. The Sword had been waiting there for them… Quite ready to be collected.

No monsters… No Keeper. Just a huge, generous amount of treasure. Right there in front of them… for them to have and to hold… Which they gladly did.

As the leader had grabbed the sword, his four companions had grabbed as much gold and jewels as they could carry… but when they tried to leave the chamber, unseen doors had shut.

The sword had flown out of the leader's hands into the air. A creature had appeared from the ceiling…

And… a woman from the other end of the chamber… Her grey hair in long braids… She spoke with a French accent and asked for their purpose. Explained that the sword decided who was worthy… and that they were not.

The creature had heard its master's call. It only presented itself if the sword fell into the wrong hands… and now, it would appear it had.

"You better say your prayers…" she said, before she turned and walked away, slowly.

The sword stabbed and pierced the leader of the Hessians whilst the creature, wolf-like with dark-green scales and blue shiny eyes, devoured his friends. The howling of the intruders mingled with that of the wolf and carried far.

"It sounds like a wolf…" Abbie said.

"Do you think there are wolves here…? Living in the caves?" Jenny wondered.

"I hope not… Wouldn't want to run into a pack of those…."

"Me neither…" Jenny shuddered.

"Let's see if she's left Ichabod intact…" Abbie gritted her teeth and traced back their steps. They found him shivering and worried. He seemed unharmed, but quite shattered nonetheless.

"What happened?" Abbie asked, grabbing his arm and stroking his hand. "Go on. Tell us."

"She, she…" he stammered. "I told her… She did not believe me when I said…"

"That it was just a kiss?"

"She said it was more… that I would not feel so guilty if it wasn't…"

"But it was just…" Jenny raised her eyebrows, "right?"

"Yeah," Abbie said. "Perhaps in your time, though…?" she said to him.

"She presumed you were with child…" he whispered. "As if I would… do such a thing…"

"And then?" Jenny inquired.

"She left. Angry. Furious. She said she would not, or rather could not, harm us, as we are important for the task ahead but she refused to aid us any further…"

"Fair enough." Abbie said. For a witch that was pretty mellow.

Ichabod smiled a little.

"Right." Jenny said. "I've got my fill of this place. Abs, let's go home."

"Agreed," Ichabod replied. "Seconded."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for the lovely reviews! The last few (four) lines of dialogue in the last paragraph were initially supposed to be end of the story as an open ending but have simply become the end of this chapter instead.

**Candidness **

A good night's sleep cures many ills. As it did then, so it does now.

When Abbie woke the next morning she felt relieved. No matter what the day would bring, she would be able to face it. As she always had.

Coming into the station, Irving called her into his office. She was chosen to investigate a strange occurrence. Five men were found outside the village. Corpses: one killed by stab wounds, the others completely torn apart. Perhaps she could have a look at it? Both she and Crane?

It was strange to see the Hessians like this.

"It's what Jenny and I heard." Abbie explained what had happened. "But how can they be here? The mountain is miles away…"

"I'm so glad I didn't enter that cave…" Ichabod sighed.

"I just hope we're not going to need that sword someday after all…"

As the bodies were taken to the morgue for autopsy, Abbie and Ichabod stepped into her car. As they drove away, they saw a woman with gray hair, long hair in braids, walking away.

"Was she watching just now?" Abbie wondered.

"Merely a curious woman… Curiosity has not changed over the ages…" He smiled.

"You're probably right…"

* * *

They met Jenny for lunch. She had spent the morning in the library searching for more information.

"I found something interesting…" she began, before they had even sat down. "There are no wolves in the area. Have not been reported for years… Not one… They've simply moved away."

"So… what did we hear?" Abbie said. "It sure sounded like wolves."

"Exactly… Remember the story..? The lurking presence…?"

She lay the book in the middle of the table. "What's that? A snake?" Abbie asked.

"Look a bit closer…"

Ichabod peered through his eyelids. "It's not a serpent… covered in scales, though… But with… a wolf's head…"

"It's a mysterious creature. Reportedly lives in a cave… in a mountain, shaped like himself…"

"The ever-watchful wolf…" Abbie whispered. "Glad we didn't get acquainted."

"Maybe the Hessians did…?" Ichabod said.

"Well, since we can't ask them… perhaps the autopsy will tell us more…" Abbie wanted to wait for confirmation first.

"Or Jenny's book…" Ichabod retorted.

"There is another story connected to the mountain. Something about a French girl trapped inside it…"

"Is this before or after the appearance of the monster…?" Ichabod wondered.

"Well, I'm not sure…. Around the same time, I guess…. Let me read it quickly… I'll try to summarize."

Jenny began to leaf through the book, drinking her coffee, whilst uttering the occasional oohs and aahs.

Abbie and Ichabod were awkwardly staring at each other. They hadn't really addressed the K-word yet, not since everything that had happened.

Jenny's function as a buffer didn't really work out with her head buried in a book…

"I'm just going to…" Abbie picked up her bag, and pointed to the restrooms.

Ichabod nodded and sighed. The moment they didn't discuss a case, the levels of discomfort rose considerably..

As Abbie closed the door, Jenny looked up.

"Good.. You and me should have a little talk…" she said.

Ichabod frowned. That sounded alarming…

* * *

A young woman in New France had formed a friendship with a Native American family. Not unheard of. She had played with the sister and flirted with the brother throughout her childhood.

However, when strange events happened, and death came unto their village, the Natives were blamed… Trade relationships seriously deteriorated and attacks were mounted on each other. She was trapped in between…

Both groups did not want her. The French settlers deemed her an informant… a witch, maybe? Perhaps they had taught her their own heathen ways? The tribe took a similar view… She was not to be trusted.

And so she left. She ran… Over hills and plains. Far, far away… Until she found a mountain, shaped like a wolf. She sought and found shelter there…

What precisely had happened, no-one could tell. A diary was located at the entrance to the five tunnels in the early 1900's, describing the tale of a runaway girl. It was fantastical at best with descriptions of golden swords and a beast with a wolf's head slithering through the tunnels. Also there was the mention of treasure…

Merely the typical ingredients of a story… The book had been discarded as just that. It's relevance to the library was its age and local folklore. Jenny had had no trouble checking it out.

"She must be the Sword's Keeper…" Ichabod figured.

"We haven't got nearly enough to go on to claim all that!" Abbie disagreed.

"If the woman still lived in the 1900's then… well, that's worthy of investigation…" he continued.

"But we don't even know that…" Abbie argued. "For all we know some animal found her body, skeleton, and the diary next to it… Or diary… She probably hallucinated when she died, describing all sorts of stuff and…"

"But the wolves we heard?" Jenny said.

"Could be just wolves right? Do they really trace all wolves in the entire country?"

"How would you account for the stab wounds?" Ichabod wanted to know. "One of them attacked another?"

"Why not?" Abbie did not want to visit that place again… She could care less about a sword and keeper and old French girls. She wished she could have a nice, ordinary case… Just once!

Preferably one that would not tie her and Ichabod so closely together. Just so she wouldn't have to look at his lanky frame, his hair covering his eyes… His hand tucking it back behind his ear…

As both Jenny and Ichabod did not appreciate her sudden hesitations, Abbie decided to cut the lunch short. Perhaps they would learn more at the morgue…

* * *

"There seems to be venom in the wounds."

The list of oddities grew.

"Reptile?" Ichabod asked.

"Yes, I can't tell which animal though…"

"Did they die of the venom or the bites themselves?" Abbie thought aloud. Looked like ordinary wolves were out of the picture then. She sighed.

"Difficult to say… Could be either. I did a little test…" The pathologist got a nasty glint in his eye.

"Do I even want to know…?"Abbie asked.

"A mouse, been haunting the halls for a while, very unhygienic, of course… He was trapped a little earlier by a colleague in one of those 'safe the animal' kind of traps…. I borrowed it…"

"Why would anyone want to save vermin?" Ichabod agreed.

"The venom worked almost instantly. It was quite amazing."

"We'll have it tested at the labs. Could I receive a sample please?" Abbie did not want to linger.

As they walked out of the morgue—Abbie walked pretty fast for one so small—Ichabod ran to keep up.

In the silence of the white tiled hallways, he stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Ow, what is it?" she snapped.

"Lieutenant Mills, your sister implored me to discuss our situation…"

_"__You have to talk to her," Jenny had said. "She deserves to know where she stands."_

"It was just a kiss," she said silently. "There was no need for all the fuss."

"T' was no mere kiss…" he stated firmly. "You have a large part of my heart, Abigail…"

"I know," she whispered. "I know…"

"But I cannot, must not…. I still am a married man. As long as Katrina does not sever our bonds, I am not willing to… act upon my feelings."

"She has not contacted you again..?"

"Not yet, but she may still. Once her wounds are somewhat abated…"

"Do you hope she does?" Abbie wasn't sure she wanted to hear his answer.

"I'd like to converse with her. She left abruptly upon hearing."

"Ichabod," it was her turn to open up. "I… I understand. You are in my heart too. I hope we can remain good friends at least…"

"Surely, why ever not.. In any other situation…" he hesitated. "I would have been honored.. to make you mine.." he ended with a whisper.

"I would have gladly accepted," she replied sadly, "but as it is..."

"we are in a purgatory of our own…"


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

**Solace **

"So…" Abbie began, seated on the couch that evening, some fashion competition on the TV screen, "Crane took me aside today…"

"Oh, really?" Jenny feigned surprise, the chips in her hand half way to her mouth coming to a sudden standstill.

"Said you'd talked to him.. ? Told him to talk to me?"

"What did he say?" Jenny was very interested. Ichabod had been pretty shy when she'd discussed the subject of their relationship.

"That he loves me, more or less anyway…"

Jenny whistled through her teeth. "That's pretty big stuff…"

"Yeah, tell me about it… What did these people do back in the day, get married on a whim?"

"Probably… maybe long friendships first, and short dating?" Jenny wondered.

"Maybe…" Abbie fell silent.

"So…" Jenny prodded her. "What did you say?" she raised her eyebrows, wondering how Abbie had replied.

"That I care about him too. Asked if we could stay friends as he isn't inclined to _do_ anything about his profession of love…"

"Cause he's still married?" Jenny asked. "Didn't she curse him or something?"

"He said she's just upset and rightfully so… Perhaps they could talk about it still, as she left abruptly…"

"So you've got yourself a love triangle… with a witch!" Jenny's roaring laugh filled the small room.

Abbie responded with a sour laugh. "Not funny," she snapped.

* * *

Valerie had found comfort in the cave. She had wandered through the tunnels and had found herself in the room of treasure on one of her wanderings. In the midst of gold and diamonds, of precious stones, there was a sword, fashioned entirely out of gold… It shone like the sun, calling her, whispering her name it seemed.

She had been amazed. How had fate brought her here? A young colonist girl…. She couldn't possibly take it for herself..? Hesitantly she approached the sword, when something came slithering out of the cave's tunneled ceiling…

The monster spoke to her, its venomed teeth sparkling white. It had been awaiting this day for ages. The previous Guardian of the Sword had left, and the one before that had died. He promised her long life, food, and shelter if she would but guard his treasure. Valerie didn't understand why the monster couldn't do it himself, but didn't dare to ask.

She replied with an eager yes! She had had no idea how to survive for long and this was as good a bargain as anything….

* * *

The Hessians case was soon abandoned for a new, fresher one. Abbie didn't mind as it would help take her mind of the cave and the sword they hadn't obtained. A little boy had gone missing and this required their full attention. The kid had been in a fight with his older brother over their toy soldiers…

"Reassuring thought that toys never change…" Ichabod smiled. Abbie needed some cheering up, he figured.

"You won't be surprised that not everyone agrees with the reassuring part…" Abbie smiled. "Because it is kind of role-confirming : little girls receiving small kitchens and dolls to dress up and little boys toy weapons or cars."

Ichabod smiled mischievously. He leaned a little closer with a glint in his eyes. "I bet you and your sister preferred the plastic weapons over the pots and pans…" he laughed.

"Damn right we did," she replied.

"But you didn't go missing over them…."

"Well…" Abbie remembered, "I used to hide out when I got in a row with other foster kids, I'm sure Jenny did the same…" Her brow wrinkled in thought. Where would the boy have gone?

"I would climb the highest tree, I could find," Ichabod said, thinking along the same lines, "and be as quiet as a mouse, witnessing all the hustle and bustle from my hide-out."

"But his parents have checked most places, and his brother has told us about some of them too…"

"I wouldn't tell my brother everything…" Ichabod provided, "would you? Children love to have their little secrets, their own special private knowledge…"

"Adults as the enemy… I remember…"

Ichabod glanced sideways. Enemy was tad heavy he thought, but then again, Abbie wouldn't have had the nicest experiences with adults as a child.

"Let's check his way around his school or the playground again…" he offered. "Trying to look with a child's eyes…"

* * *

Jenny was studying witches. She wanted to find out more about Katrina's possible skills. So far she hadn't done any harm, but being prepared couldn't hurt.

Captain Irving disturbed her peace. "I brought you some lunch," he said. "Grilled Turkey…"

Jenny invited him into the Archives Room. She wondered how much he knew.

"Did Abbie tell you about the whole wolf-background of the cave thing?" she asked.

He raised his hands in a stop-gesture.

"I don't wanna know… Abbie can look after herself. The saner I sound towards my superiors, the better. Knowing about all this stuff just makes it harder for me."

"Right, very well," she replied a bit snappish. "We might get some problems with Crane's wife though… in the foreseeable future…"

"Crane's wife? Isn't she supposed to be one of the good guys…?"

"She thinks…. You know…. She's jealous of Abbie."

Jenny didn't mention that she might have good reason to.

"Just what we need… vengeful witches.." he sighed.

"For now she's only withdrawn her help, let's hope it stays that way," Jenny said.

"Let's!" Irving took a big bite out of his beef sandwich. Thinking about trouble that hadn't arrived yet never did anyone any good.


End file.
